True Romance
by hopesterocks
Summary: GaaraxNaruto  Song fic based off of True Romance By She wants revenge.  Abuse Fic.  "I know that you never loved me."  Naruto growled  "I know you never get it all.  No one always gets what they want you bastard."


True Romance

It was cold, snowflakes danced and swirled in the air coating everything they touched. Naruto Uzumaki stepped into the heat of the apartment building, the snowflakes wilting and finally melting, the cool water sliding down his cheek and dripping off of his jaw bone. Tan flesh was tinted pink with cold as boot clad feet climbed the stairs to his apartment, his boots leaving wet footprints as he went. Tan hands chapped from the cold reached into the mailbox and pulled out the letters within. After walking up the 5 flights of stairs, he finally made it to the apartment that he shared with his lover. The blonde tossed the mail onto the kitchen counter and proceeded to unwind the pale yellow scarf from around his neck,unbuttoned his orange jacket, pulled his wet and cold boots from off of his feet, shed the clothing and hung it in its designated spot. After rummaging through the counters for a few moments Naruto pulled out his favorite orange coffee mug, humming happily to himself. Glancing at the clock and seeing that his lover wasn't supposed to be home for another few hours, Naruto decided to indulge himself with a cup of hot cocoa while he looked through the mail. After putting the tea kettle on the stove, its belly full of water, he walked back over to the counter, sat himself on the stool by the kitchen island, and started sorting the letters from the bills.

"Bill, bill, bill," Three white envelopes not addressed to the blonde were tossed haphazardly into a pile, the blonde was almost halfway through the small pile of mail before a letter marked with nothing but his name on the front.

Blonde eyebrows knitted together in confusion, the apartments address was not written on the front, which meant someone had dropped it off without posting it. Sliding his thumb nail under the glue, the blonde was about to open the letter until he was interrupted by the shrill squeal of the tea kettle sitting on the stove. Shrugging, Naruto slid off of the stool and walked over to turn off the stove. Smiling happily to himself, he poured the hot water from the kettle into his bright orange coffee mug, with the dusty hot cocoa powder mixing with the hot water, making the signature milky brown beverage. Blowing the steam off of the top of the mug, Naruto walked back to the counter where the letter sat and set his mug next to the pile of bills. After a few minutes of frustration with the glue sealing the letter, the blonde ripped the envelope open with his teeth. Reaching into the letter, he pulled out a note.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Naruto."

There was no name, no date, nothing. Panic flashed through baby blue eyes as he dumped the contents of the envelope onto the counter. Pictures fluttered onto the white marble counter, tan fingers trembled as he picked them up.

Pictures are worth a thousand words. Naruto was rendered speechless.

They were all his lover, it was unmistakable, kissing a woman, caressing her gently, thrusting into her roughly, they made him feel sick. His mug of hot chocolate left forgotten on the counter, as the blonde walked numbly into the bedroom, the images laying on the counter burned into his retinas.

Everything left in Naruto's stomach was forcibly removed as he expelled the contents into the porcelain toilet. Dry heaves and sobs wracked the blondes petite body, tears rolled down his cheek and dripped off of his jawbone. His head ached, his body, ached, his heart ached, nothing was left untouched by the pictures that seemed to drive a stake through his very soul. After it seemed like every tear was shed that his body could produce, Naruto stood up off of the bathroom floor and walked into the bedroom, he swung open the closet and pulled out a suitcase, throwing everything he owned into it. He was halfway across the kitchen when the door opened.

"Where the hell are you going." The command was abrasive, and harsh, baby blue eyes looked up to see teal green eyes with anger dancing in the irises. The blonde stared silently at the man standing before him.

"I asked you a question. Where the hell are you going." Gaara growled, his voice feral, low and rough anger dripping off of his words.

"Gaara,..." Inhaling, the blonde took a few moments to gather his thoughts. "I'm leaving." Naruto whispered.

"The hell you are." The red head hissed, his face twisted into a grimace.

The energy in the room sparked, anger clouded the blondes mind as he grabbed and threw the first thing he saw, dishes flew hurtling shards of ceramic as they shattered on impact against cupboards across the kitchen.

"You bastard!" Another dish shattered sending its sharp shards of ceramic across the floor. The satisfying crash of the ceramic dish as it was obliterated by the smooth tile floor echoed across the room.

"Do not take that tone of voice with me Naruto." The low voice had no effect on the furious blonde, but the command was clear, and clipped.

"Garra I can speak to you however I want. You cheated on me you fucking prick. With a fucking whore. Not only do you keep me practically locked in this godforsaken apartment, not only do you lash out and hit me when your drunk, but now you cheat on me? That is the last fucking straw!" Another dish was hurled.

"I swear to fucking god if you throw one more dish, you will be so fucking sorry..." The gravely tone of Garra's voice hung heavily over the kitchen, his voice dripped dangerously with venom.

"I know that you never loved me." Naruto growled "I know you never get it all. No one always gets what they want you bastard." Teal eyes glared, anger dancing a dangerous ballet. The kitchen was in shambles, dishes were in pieces scattered across the floor,

Long thin fingers attached to a large smooth, pale palm snapped out and slapped the blonde hard across his face. "Shut the fuck up, we will be happy together. You can't fucking leave me." The sour smell of sake and cigarettes filled tanned nostrils. Limbs thrashed, as pale fingers wound themselves into baby soft blonde locks, roughly gripping a fist full of hair pulling the petite blonde across the kitchen and into the bedroom.

"I liked you much better when you would just pretend." Naruto spat his words laced with acid, his fingernails digging into pale flesh, feet drug across carpet, and his body was tossed roughly onto the bed. Fabric was shredded, forcefully ripped off of tanned skin, as Gaara's fingertips trailed light paths up Naruto's sun-kissed skin.

"Don't touch me you bastard!" The blonde thrashed on the bed, his voice growing hoarse from yelling. Pale hands gripped onto limbs rendering the other immobile.

"I always believed you!" Naruto yelled, his voice starting to crack, his hot salty tears threatening to spill out of baby blue eyes.

"That's so cliché." Gaara murmured, his lips trailing down Naruto's neck, his tongue making a path down the tan column before ripping the blondes shirt off. His tongue lapping at dusky pink nipples. The blondes chest arched, and soft whimpers rolled out of soft pink lips, Naruto hated each one. White teeth nipped at the hardening dusky nipples, rolling the nub with his tongue, Gaara finally decided to tease the unoccupied bud with his forefinger and thumb before continuing his trek down Naruto's body, he made a small stop to dip his tongue into the others belly button, and tracing around the spiral tattoo circling his stomach. Breaths left the blondes lungs in short bursts joined by quiet whines, and whimpers of guilty pleasure. White teeth grazed tan skin, biting, nipping, suckling on the supple flesh and watching a bruise blossom and mar the soft skin.

"Your mine. Mine." Gaara growled, biting down hard onto Naruto's hip bone, relishing the surge of the hot, metallic taste of blood filling his mouth. Screams of pain bubbled out of the smaller males throat, rolling over his tongue and slipping out of his mouth echoing throughout the room. Gaara softly kissed the blonde, sucking on his bottom lip, poking his tongue into Naruto's mouth, coaxing the others slippery muscle to play. The coppery taste of blood, sweat, and the signature taste that could only be described as Gaara filled Naruto's mouth. Grunting, the blonde tried shoving Gaara off of his chest.

"Gaara I meant it when I said we were done you fucking, bastard!" Naruto yelled. Gaara just smirked, running a trail with his tongue up the blondes neck, stopping just below the shell of his ear.

"Baby, your not going no where." He emphasized his point by squeezing Naruto's package roughly, before ripping off his and Naruto's pants, and sliding down their boxers, followed by the articles of clothing being haphazardly tossed across the room. Long, pale fingers trailed over creamy tan legs, before grabbing Naruto's hips and slamming him onto the other males manhood. Tanned eyelids closed tightly over baby blue eyes, trying to shut out the world around him, and slip blissfully into his happy place, his mental sanctuary. The blonde was rocked from his imaginary world by a harsh slap to his face.

"God damn it pay attention. Your so stupid you can't even pay attention when I make love to you." Flecks of spittle landed on Naruto's face, as Gaara growled, his teeth barred. Gaara began to thrust into the blondes tight heat, hugging the shorter male to his chest petting his hair and whispering soothing words into his ear. Pale fingers wound through soft locks of hair tugging back harshly to force blue eyes to meet teal.

"I love you so much." Gaara whispered, as he kept thrusting into the blonde, angling himself to try to hit the sweet spot that laid inside of Naruto's body. Strangled gasps escaped the blondes soft pink lips, the small huffs causing his chest to rise and fall rapidly.

"Nnnngh Gaara please," Blue eyes watered, crystal like tears threatening to fall. "I need you."

At these soft spoken words, Gaara gathered the petite blonde into his arms, hugging the tan body close to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The words were repeated over and over again, as if the mantra like chanting would fix everything. Naruto laid in the other mans arms, his eyes dull as he was impaled by Gaara. The red haired male soon came into the blonde, blue eyes stared at the cracking white ceiling as Naruto listened to Gaara's breaths becoming deeper, his head lolled to the side, to stare at Gaara, his dark lidded eyes, and the fiery red tattoo, that to this day Naruto couldn't fathom why the red head had a tattoo permanently embedded into his skin, the kanji for love, which the blonde found hideously ironic because it was a feeling that Gaara would never feel. No matter how hard anyone tried. Slowly slipping out of the red heads grasp, Naruto slid into a pair of pants, and slipped a shirt over his head. The tanned male crept across the room, trying to be as silent as possible, as he made his way to the kitchen, where his boots still sat from earlier that day. The small kitchen was an absolute disaster zone, with broken glass on every surface, long tan fingers absentmindedly rubbed at the blossoming bruise across his cheek bones, as he placed his feet into his boots, tying the laces, and then moving to the hall closet where his jacket hung. After placing his jacket onto his shoulders, Naruto grabbed his old battered, orange suitcase which was still sitting in the foyer, and left the apartment. Not once looking back.

Authors Note.

Good lord I have not posted anything on my account in a god awful long time... -_- This fic was based on the song True Romance by She wants revenge, and I guess I'm fairly pleased with how it turned out, and don't worry my darlings, I have chapter two started, and it takes place two years after Naruto left Gaara. I keep telling myself that I will take all of the stories that I wrote in my notebooks and type them and post them here but I haven't my bad... well anyway I really hope that you enjoyed this story because I enjoyed writing it, I feel like my writing style has changed quite a bit in this last year or two and I think I'm finally comfortable with posting my stories again. Again I really hope you enjoyed this, so comment and subscribe and all that fun stuff! Show me some love :))


End file.
